Yealousy and butterflies
by Cloudshimer
Summary: Ryan and Espo finds out about Caskett. They decide to tease them. But how the flirting will end up for them? Ryan/Esposito; Caskett


"I still can't believe they are together."

Esposito leaned back in his chaired and lifted his eyes towards his partner. "I mean, I am glad, we have Mom and Dad again, but still, it's pretty weird."

"I just can't believe that they didn't tell us. We have been through much together, it's not like we will betray them to Gates." Ryan said as he was watching Castle and Beckett flirting in the break room.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Esposito turned Ryan's chairs towards him and smiled cheekily. "Bro, I have like the best idea ever."

Kevin raised his eyebrow. That look that Espo had in his eyes never mean anything good. "Yeah?"

"Since I am single and you...are over Jenny. We could flirt with Beckett in front of Castle, to make him jealous." Javier looked at his partner. Kevin face shifted from pure terror to mischievous smile.

"Bro, we would be flirting with Mom, that's kinda gross."

"Oh common. It will be fun." Javier didn't let go Kevin's chair until he nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Ryan turned away from Espo. Since break up with Jenny he still felt pretty smashed, but now he swear himself to move on from that. And moving on by teasing your friends is the best cure.

They didn't have any cases all week, so they pretty much had tons of paperwork. After few hours Espo invited Kevin to go to the pub with him. Kevin took his jacket and went to say goodbye to Beckett and Castle. He found them both in the break room. Ryan looked to Javier and he nodded him. The detective took a deep breath and put his flirting smile on.

"Night, Castle. Have a nice, evening...Kate. By the way, you look really beautiful today." Ryan leaned and hugged Beckett, who was so surprised by his actions that almost spit her coffee.

Kevin didn't look at Castle, just threw his jacket on his bag and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Castle asked couple of minutes later. "Since then does he call you by your name? And did I see flirting there?"

Beckett was still shocked and just glanced towards Castle. "I don't know. And I believe that it was flirting."

* * *

><p>"Damn, bro, you should have seen the looks on their faces." Javier snorted as they got into his car. "Calling Beckett by her name, damn, that was strong."<p>

"Yeah, I am glad I still got my moves." Ryan laughed as they drove out of the parking lot.

Still, Javier Esposito had this strange feeling in his stomach. Then he saw Ryan hugging Beckett, smiling at her flirtatiously he couldn't help but fell... jealousy? And not towards Beckett. But towards...

"Hey, you drove by the pub." Ryan's voice snatched him.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know, maybe we should go to my place? We could watch the games there."

"Sure thing, bro." Ryan glanced at him and smiled. And Esposito again felt this weird feeling. But this time it wasn't jealousy. It was... butterflies?

* * *

><p>They were watching a horror film as they missed the games. Ryan was curled up in a tiny ball, chewing popcorns slowly as he watched some kind of paranormal creature killed two girls.<p>

"Oh my, I think I had enough of this." He spoke quietly.

"What?" Espo looked at him.

"Well, remember the case where the main suspect was the ghost? Well, of course, it was Castle's idea. But watching films like this makes me believe that it could easily be true."

Esposito rolled his eyes but he kind of adored his younger partner being afraid of these things. It looked cute how an adult cop who was tortured, nearly died few times and was kidnapped at least three times gets easily scared by "ghosts."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Kev. Common, big day tomorrow, we need to get some sleep." Esposito patted his friend shoulder and went to his bedroom. Ryan got all tingly then his friend nearly hugged him and curled up on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Esposito woke up his flatmate and gave him a cup of coffee.<p>

"Morning, princess. Beckett has a murder for us. Let's go torture those lovebirds."

As they arrived at the crime scene, Beckett was still carefully watching every Ryan's step as she couldn't forget his behaviour from yesterday. Except this time it was Esposito's turn to hit on her.

Ryan went to question the suspects. Castle was sharing another "alien abduction" theory about how the victim was killed. Javier took Beckett's hand and pulled her towards him.

"How is it possible that you still have no boyfriend? I mean, did you see yourself in the mirror?" Espo watched how Beckett cheeks turned red and how speechless got Castle. "Seriously, I will start thinking on taking you for a coffee some day." And before he could get an answer to that, Javier turned around and went to talk to Lanie about the vic.

"Okay, it was really weird." Castle said. "What?" he asked as Beckett gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"THEY KNOW ABOUT US!" She squeaked."They know about us and they are torturing us!"

Castle glanced over the house to find Ryan and Esposito hiding their smiles. "What we will do about that?"

Beckett smiled and fixed her hair. "Oh, they will pay." She walked towards Esposito, put her arm around his neck and flirtingly said: "I would love to get coffee with you some time. Anytime, really." She smirked him and walked away, this time leaving him and Ryan speechless.

Ryan somehow got this unpleasant feeling watching his partner being hit on by a girl. He managed to give a quick smile to Beckett and cleared his throat. "What was that?"

"I... They... Either she knows that we know or I am really very pretty." Esposito snorted. "Well then, I am not stepping out of this. Looks like I will go on a date with her." Javier looked really pleased with this idea and Ryan just excused himself from the crime scene.

_"Why are you getting jealous over him? It's not like you... Oh no..."_ Ryan burred his face in his hands. _"You stupid Irishman, how can you have a crush on your partner?"_

As for Esposito, all he wanted was to bail out of that date with Beckett and have a great evening with Ryan. He couldn't show that to him, it would be pretty weird if he would go: _"Hay man, I ditched our date with Beckett because it is weird and I have a crush on you." _So, Javier Esposito prepared himself for what will happen in the evening.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Castle, I will just teach him manners, it's not like I will kiss him or something." Beckett kissed Castle on the cheek.<p>

"Still, I get awfully jealous seeing you smiling for him." Castle hugged his girlfriend and sighted.

"Oh, but I will make it up to you. Tonight." Beckett chuckled and winked him.

They both pulled away as Ryan and Esposito entered the room. Espo took Beckett hand and kissed it.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking more scared than happy.

"Sure." She leaned towards him, kissing his cheek when she felt Castle arms around her, pulling her away from Javier.

"OKAY, STOP THAT." Castle stood up in front of Javier. "Okay, yes, we are dating. Now stop flirting with her or I swear Ryan will have to put me in jail for killing you."

Javier smiled stepped back. "Ah, man, nice cover. Really, I am glad for you two."

Ryan hugged Beckett, wishing her and Castle all good in the relationship. "Sorry for the show. We just thought that it's unfair to hide this from us."

"Yeah, like you two don't hide something from us." Castle said cheekily.

"What?" Ryan and Esposito asked at the same time. Beckett gave castle a warning look.

"What? Nothing! Beckett, we should go." Castle grabbed his girlfriend by her arm and they both left the room.

Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances.

"Glad this one is over." Ryan said after a while.

"Yeah. I don't think I could have gone far with that date."

"Because it's Mom?" Kevin asked.

"Because it's not you." And before either one of them could say something, the gap between them closed.


End file.
